What's Stuck Inside Me
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Chloe can't help but find the attraction to a book just before a weekend of a lake house vacay with the Bellas. Except, as soon as she picks it up, she will regret it. Everyone notices the strange behavior and wants to find out whats going on with her. As soon as they do, they have to rush to find out how to save her before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want to do next?" Aubrey asked as she and Chloe walked through the quad. "It's up to you. I don't really know." The redhead shrugged. "Okay… how about we go get some lunch, I'm starving." The blonde asked.

" _Chloe._ " Chloe stopped and turned around but didn't see anyone there.

" _Chloe._ " She heard again and started walking. "Where are you going?" Aubrey asked. "Wait here." Chloe said. "Okay…" Aubrey trailed off with confusion.

* * *

" _Chloe._ " Chloe heard again and turned to her right only to see a small book sitting on a bench. She furrowed her brow and picked it up.

It didn't have any title on it and she tried opening it but for some reason, the book wouldn't open. "Weird." She said.

"Chloe! What are you doing?!" She heard. She turned around and saw Aubrey. "Oh, uh, I don't know. Let's go get back to our apartment and pack everything for my lakehouse. After all it's a whole weekend. We're supposed to have a sleepover with the Bellas. It's three and we're supposed to be there at five." She said hiding the book at her side. "Good idea." Aubrey smiled. Chloe smiled back.

* * *

"What's that?" Aubrey asked as she and Chloe walked into the lake house where half the Bellas were already at. "It's a book." Chloe said staring at it intently.

"Hey guys!" Stacie exclaimed running up to them and hugging them both at the same time tightly. This caused Chloe to dropped the book and it made Chloe feel sudden guilt for dropping guilt. So, she pushed the tall brunette away and picked it up quickly.

Everyone looked at Chloe with confusion. "Calm down Red, it's just a book." Beca was the first to speak. Chloe stared at her before looking at the book and trying to open it. To her surprise it did. She looked at the first page and saw nothing on it and frowned. "What?" she heard Fat Amy and ignored her. All she did was walk back outside still looking at the blank page.

* * *

Chloe looked through the pages still finding nothing in the pages.

" _Chloe._ " She heard again and stopped. She furrowed her brows when she felt liquid from her feet to her waist. She looked up from the book and saw she was standing in the water of the lake.

" _Chloe._ " The redhead heard again and turned around only to see nothing but sand and the lake house from where she was standing in the water.

Then she looked back down at the book and saw writing. She felt nausea and ran her fingers down the writing over the book. Suddenly the writing came together into a sentence.

" _Chloe._ " She suddenly had the urge to read after the whisper. Except, she couldn't when the words formed into a real life spider and jumped off the book and onto her hand. She dropped the book with panic and she began to try and shake the spider off her hand.

She felt herself get pulled under water and she opened her eyes and saw a version of herself holding her down under the water. Except, this version had black holes for eyes and scratches all around her face while she held a smirk. Chloe let out a scream as she began to lose more air in her lungs for screaming.

Next thing she knew, was the version of her was gone and she was swimming back up gasping for air. She looked around frantically only to see nothing before going back to shore with tears running down her face.

* * *

Chloe ran into the lake house only to run into Beca. "Jesus Christ." Beca breathed out looking down at Chloe only to notice the tears and to notice she was all wet.

"Why are you crying? And why are you all wet?" The tiny brunette's eyes went wide when Chloe started shaking and hyperventilating as more tears ran down her face. "Chloe calm down." Beca said getting off her and pulling her close.

"Chloe, breathe. In and out." Beca said. Chloe didn't seem to be able to hear her.

"Aubrey!" Beca yelled before looking at Chloe. "Chloe, hey, look at me." She said gently turning Chloe's head to face her. "Breathe." She said as Aubrey and the Bellas ran in.

"Oh my God! What happened?!" Aubrey exclaimed. Beca held a finger up.

" _I can't sleep tonight_

 _Wide awake and so confused_

 _Everything's in line_

 _But I am bruised_

 _I need a voice to echo_

 _I need a light to take me home_

 _I kinda need a hero_

 _Is it you?_

 _I never see the forest for the trees_

 _I could really use your melody_

 _Baby I'm a little blind_

 _I think it's time for you to find me_

 _Can you be my nightingale?_

 _Sing to me_

 _I know you're there_

 _You could be my sanity_

 _Bring me peace_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Say you'll be my nightingale_ "

Beca finished singing _Nightingale_ and pulled Chloe in for a tight hug. "You're okay." Beca whispered and Chloe smiled weakly as she hugged back. Tears were still falling but she was starting to calm down.

* * *

"What happened?" C.R asked. "Guys, she's right there, why don't we just ask?" Stacie asked pointing to Chloe who was sitting in the living room watching TV. Chloe was actually listening to them and they all knew it because she was looking at them with sadness.

"I don't know, I was just walking in here then suddenly she ran in here and ran into me and I saw she was all wet and she was crying. I asked why she was all wet and why she was crying, then she started having a panic attack. I never actually got an answer." Beca explained.

"Beca." They heard Chloe. "Yeah?" Beca asked. Everyone looked at Chloe when they didn't get an answer.

Chloe just stared at Beca. "Are you okay Chloe? Do you need something?" Beca asked walking up to her as Chloe smiled at her.

"No. You're just beautiful. Just wanted to tell you that." The redhead said before getting up and walking out of the room. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

Chloe walked into her's and Beca's room with confusion. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself. " _Chloe._ " She heard and her eyes widened as she turned around only to see the book sitting on the desk at the wall.

She walked toward it as the feeling of nausea came back to her but this time the feeling of vomiting was in her throat.

She opened the book. " _You can't get rid of me._ " She read and looked at it with confusion. "What?" She asked. " _I'm special. We're special. I want you to trust me. I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me. Can we trust each other?_ " Chloe read. She thought.

"I guess… What's your name?" She asked. " _I can't give you that._ " "What can you give me?" Chloe asked. " _I am forty-six years old._ " "Cool, I'm twenty-two." Chloe said. Then suddenly the book shut.

"Well I guess we'll talk later." She said awkwardly before setting the book down.

"Hey Chlo." Beca walked in the room and shut the door behind her. "Oh, hey." Chloe smiled.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird since I've seen you." Beca asked. "Oh, yeah." Chloe nodded as she walked towards Beca. "Are you sure? Me and the girls are getting really worried." The tiny brunette asked.

"You… are so hot. Do you know that?" Chloe asked pushing her onto the bed. "Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked as Chloe pressed her lips onto Beca's.

Beca lightly pushed her back. "Chlo, wha-" "Just relax Beca. Stop worrying." Chloe smiled before pushing Beca onto her back.

"Chloe stop." Beca said trying to push Chloe off when the redhead pinned her down by her sides tightly. Except Chloe ignored her and kissed her. Beca tried her hardest to push Chloe away but was completely taken aback by the redhead's strength when she didn't move one inch away.

Then Chloe pulled away and went to her jaw and to her neck then pulled away for a moment. "I swear she's so in love with you it's sickening." Chloe growled before going back to Beca's neck and biting.

"What? Chloe stop. This isn't you. Please. You're hurting me." Beca said and Chloe finally pulled away and Beca felt her freeze.

Chloe got up and backed away from Beca with guilt, worry, fear, and a whole lot more emotions. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I do-don't know what happened." Chloe stuttered as tears fell down her face and she backed against the wall.

Beca sat up and looked at her. "What's going on?" She asked standing up and walking to the mirror and looking at the new and now forming hickey on her neck. She saw Chloe looking at the ground holding the book in her hand and had more tears falling down her face. When she didn't get an answer, she instantly knew something was up.

"Chloe…" Beca trailed off turning around. "I have to go." Chloe rushed out before turning to the door and running out.

* * *

Beca walked into the living room. "Holy shit, who gave you that?" Fat Amy asked. "There's something wrong with Chloe." Beca rushed out.

"She did _that_?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Yeah, but she forced it!" Beca exclaimed. Everyone's jaw dropped open not able to believe that Chloe would do something like that.

"We _have_ to find out what's going on." Stacie said getting up. "Yeah, what's even more weird is she said, 'I swear she's so in love with you it's sickening', what does that even mean?" Beca asked.

"The smartest one here is Aubrey." C.R said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Wha- That's not true!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Either way, you still know Chloe the most." Beca said and everyone smirked at that knowledge.

* * *

Chloe ran up to the lake and threw the book into it. "Like hell I trust you." She said through gritted teeth before turning and walking to her car and getting in it and driving from the lake house. She could hear all the Bellas yelling asking where she was going but she ignored them and kept driving.

* * *

Chloe walked into a bookstore and to the spiritual and religion section. She looked through the books before grabbing all of them and putting them into the cart. Then she walked to the register and putting them on the table.

The man looked at her with shock and confusion. "Don't ask." She said. "Okay…" He trailed off before she gave him five hundred dollars.

"You realize there are only sixty of these and they all cost like five to six dollars right?" He asked. "I don't care. Keep the change. Can I take them and go now? I have to be somewhere in like ten minutes." Chloe rushed out.

The blonde looked at her. "I have to ring them or they will-" "Then hurry up you dumbass!" Chloe exclaimed. The blonde nodded awkwardly as he began to rush things.

* * *

Chloe walked into the lake house carrying the box.

"Where'd you go?" Aubrey stopped her and all the Bellas walked up beside her. Chloe looked at the box then up at the Bellas then at the box before taking a step back.

"Nowhere." She said. "What's in the box?" Beca asked. Chloe saw the hickey and felt guilt so she looked away. "Stuff." She said. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Stacie pushed. "Personal stuff." "You can talk to us, you know that right?" Fat Amy asked. Everyone saw Chloe's baby blues darken two shades. Suddenly an angry expression came over Chloe's face. "I am okay, I don't need anyone to talk to. Just leave me alone. All of you." Chloe said before walking past them.

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. "What the fuck?" Beca said.

* * *

Chloe walked into her's and Beca's room and set the box of books down on the desk before turning around only to see the book sitting on the bed.

"No. Oh my God no." She breathed out walking to it and picking it up.

She looked at it before opening it only for a black form shadow to form on the page. "Leave me alone." She said with anger.

The shadow jumped out of the book and became a real shadow figure and stood in front of her. Before Chloe could react, it grabbed Chloe and Chloe gasped and the shadow took advantage and took the passageway through Chloe's mouth. The redhead's eyes went black as her whole body stiffened and the book dropped to the floor.

"Chloe." She heard just as she collapsed to the floor. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" Beca ran up to her. Chloe wasn't able to speak after what just happened. Wait, what did happen?

"Chloe, what happened?" Beca tried. Chloe looked at her with confusion. "I don't even know." She said and Beca looked at her with worry.

* * *

Beca turned around and put her arm out to pull Chloe close to her but was only met with cold sheets. She opened her eyes with confusion and looked to the alarm clock. _2:56am_. She stood up off her bed and walked to the door and opened it quietly and looked down the hall. No Chloe.

Then she walked to everyone's door and lightly knocked on their doors. As soon as they were all out they looked at her with confusion and slight anger.

"This better be good Mitchell." Aubrey said. "Chloe's not in our room. Maybe this is our chance to find out what's wrong." Beca whispered. "That's a good enough reason." Stacie said. "You're lucky." Aubrey said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Beca said leading everyone downstairs.

* * *

"Wait." Beca said when she was about to round the corner but stopped when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch bent over the table in front of her and looking at the book that had no title on it.

Everyone looked around the corner and watched Chloe. "What is she doing?" Aubrey asked. "Geez, let me go ask." Beca asked rolling her eyes. Aubrey rolled her own eyes before smacking Beca.

Suddenly they heard Chloe start talking. "I can't hear what she's saying, but if we move, she'll see us." Fat Amy said. "That's what suck about this spot." Stacie said.

The group of girls jumped when the redhead screamed. "Wait." Beca stopped anyone from moving. "We need to see what's going on. She's acting weird and this is part of it." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Chloe screamed at the version of herself showing up in the corner of the room again. She quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen as the version of herself disappeared.

The redhead grabbed one of the books of spiritual and religion before and opened it. She felt sweat dripping down her face.

Before she could start looking through it, a shadow ran past and knocked it out of her hand. "No!" She yelled just before she suddenly froze.

* * *

"Tell me I'm not the only one that saw that." Aubrey breathed out. "Not the only one." Beca said.

"Holy shit." Stacie said putting a hand over her mouth when black tar fell from Chloe's mouth and her eyes turned solid black.

"Oh my God. She's possessed. I have to call Jesse." Beca breathed out.

"What do we do?" Fat Amy asked with panic. Beca thought looking at Chloe with tears falling down her face. "I know it's going to be one of the hardest things to do in your life, but pretend like none of you guys seen any of this tonight. Not until we talk to Jesse. Jesse's dad is a priest, he'll know what to do. Just get to your rooms and try to sleep. Go, hurry up." Beca said and they all quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

"Jesse, I need you and your dad to get to Chloe's lake house." Beca said walking to the lake and turning to the lake house to make sure Chloe wasn't walking out.

" _Why? What's wrong?_ " Jesse asked with worry through the phone. "That stuff about possessions and demonic stuff… yeah, Chloe's possessed _._ " Beca rushed out in a panicked tone.

" _Beca, calm down, can you explain how you know this?_ " Jesse asked. "Oh that's easy, the fact that her eyes were fucking black and there was black tar falling from her mouth after a shadow came and threw a book from her hand last night! Oh that book happened to be a spiritual and religion book, after the book was thrown from her hand, that's when her eyes and mouth you know!" Beca exclaimed.

" _Okay, is there anything she has been holding on to or anywhere she went and came out of acting strange?_ " The Treble asked. Beca thought for a moment. "The book. Oh my God. The book! There's the book she's been holding onto and acting weird around. It has no title on it or anything. It's just a black book cover." Beca explained.

" _Okay, me and my dad are on our way. Keep Chloe in that lake house, don't let her go anywhere else. Not even the lake. As soon as Chloe sees us, the demon that is trying or already has her, will either try and get rid of him… or even worse, her._ " Jesse said and Beca's eyes widened. "Dear God help us." " _That's what we're hoping. We'll see you soon Beca._ " Jesse said hanging up. Beca pocketed her phone before running to the lake house and inside.

* * *

"What did Jesse say?" Stacie asked as Beca walked into the living room. "Where's Chloe?" Beca asked cautiously. "Bedroom." Aubrey said quickly.

"They're on their way. We have to keep her in here because as soon as she sees his dad, the demon will try and hurt his dad or even worse her. Guys, I'm scared." Beca admitted. Everyone was surprised that Beca admitted something like this.

"I know that you think I wouldn't admit this, but this is Chloe. Why was it Chloe who has to go through this?" Beca asked with tears running down her face. Everyone frowned as they all stood up and walked to her to hug her.

"We're going to get her back." Stacie whispered.

* * *

Beca walked into her's and Chloe's room only to find Chloe laying on the bed once again staring at the titleless book.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said softly. Chloe looked at her and put the book down. Beca noticed the fear in her eyes and furrowed her brow.

Chloe shook her head. "What?" Beca asked getting on the bed next to her.

"It's so hard fighting." The redhead said. "Fighting what?" Beca asked already knowing what Chloe was talking about.

"Fighting to live." Chloe said as tears began to build in her eyes. "You are going to commit suicide are you?" Beca asked to cover for knowing about the possession. Chloe remained silent.

"Chloe, fighting is… part of life itself. It's hard, but it's what makes us stronger. Stronger than death. If you are thinking of committing suicide. You need to realize that you are giving into your strength that you've always had. Please don't tell me you've lost yourself because you've lost your strength." Beca said.

Chloe stared at Beca for a few seconds. Beca was scared that her cover had been blown, but what happened next was not what she was expecting. "I'm so in love with you." Chloe said before leaning in and softly kissing Beca but not forcing her.

Chloe pulled away and looked at Beca with a nervous look. That's when Beca knew that Chloe was Chloe. So she took the advantage and pushed forward and kissed Chloe.

Chloe didn't hesitate one second to kiss back. Suddenly a vibration went off in Beca's pocket and the two pulled away from each other.

"Oh, Jesse's here." Beca blurted out and her eyes widened. "Jesse?" Chloe asked with confusion. Beca laughed nervously as she got up.

"Why's Jesse here? Are you guys together again?" Chloe asked. "Yes! Yeah, we are." Beca exclaimed. "But… you… we… I…" Chloe had tears falling down her face. "Chloe tha-" It was to later, Chloe's eyes turned solid black and no tears were shed.

"If I knew that you breaking her heart was all that it would've taken to be her breaking point, I would've done something sooner to do that."

"I do love her you son of a bitch!" Beca yelled. "Well, you didn't show it." Chloe smirked before walking out.

* * *

Chloe walked downstairs only to see Jesse and his father. As soon as she saw the older man she felt threatened and her eyes went back to black.

Everyone looked at her and before anyone could react, Chloe was tackled from behind. "Well come on and help!" Beca yelled and everyone quickly ran and helped Beca as Chloe began to try and get out of Beca's grip.

"Get off of me you little elf!" Chloe yelled. "I'm not that short!" Beca yelled with anger. Everyone rolled their eyes at Beca as Jesse tied Chloe's legs together tightly with rope and Stacie put chains around her legs as well.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Chloe screamed.

"Get a chair!" Priest Swanson yelled as he finished chaining Chloe's arms together against her sides with Aubrey doing the ropes.

"Do the same! Tie her to the chair!" Jesse yelled. "You won't get her back!" Chloe yelled. Everyone, except Priest Swanson, nearly stopped when Chloe's voice got deeper.

Suddenly the redhead managed to push everyone back and the chains and ropes were broken and torn and Chloe was up and standing.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Everyone looked up at her only to see a complete and utter devious smile on Chloe's face. Then suddenly the room went dark before it was brightened back up again.

"Oh no." Jesse breathed out when Chloe was gone.

* * *

"Beca calm down." Jesse said. "Calm down?! _Calm down_?! How can I calm down when the girl I'm in love with is about to die because of some demon took over her and is about to kill her?!" Beca yelled as tears began streaming down her face.

Everyone looked at Beca. "What?" Stacie asked. Beca rolled her eyes. "It won't matter if she's dead." She sniffled. "She's outside. I can tell. I don't feel a presence in the house." Jesse's father said.

Everyone instantly turned and ran outside. "Wait! Where's the book?!" Jesse exclaimed. Beca pulled the book out from inside her jacket and gave it to Jesse.

* * *

"Hey!" Stacie yelled. Everyone looked at her and saw she was looking at the roof of the lake house and saw Chloe was standing on it holding a knife in her hand.

"Dad." Jesse whispered and Jesse's dad looked at him. "You, Aubrey, and Ashley come with me, the rest of you stay here." Priest Swanson said.

"I wanna come with." Beca said. "No. If she sees you leave, she'll know that I'm gone for sure and she'll kill Chloe there and then. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Priest Swanson said. Beca nodded before the four left.

* * *

"Stop!" Beca yelled and Chloe looked down at them. "I told you if I couldn't have her no one could! You could change that!" Chloe yelled bringing the knife up to her throat.

"Wait!" Beca yelled and Chloe kept the knife at her throat but didn't do anything. "What do you want?!" Stacie stepped up. "You know what the fuck I want!" Chloe yelled with anger just before she heard chanting behind her.

She turned around and saw Priest Swanson, Jesse, Aubrey, and Ashley. "It looks like I'm not getting it!" She yelled as she brought the knife back to her throat. Just before she could do anything she was tackled to the cement of the roof by Jesse as his father stepped closer and began to speak louder.

Chloe let out a pained scream as black tar spilled from her mouth.

"Oh my God." Aubrey cried as she helped Jesse keep Chloe down. "Just keep her down!" Jesse exclaimed when he was thrown off.

"Wait!" Priest Swanson yelled. "Get off her." He breathed out. "What?" Jesse asked in confusion when he saw Chloe's eyes were solid black.

"It's trying to leave. He left, but Chloe's given up. Someone else has her. We need to know why Chloe gave up. I can't help her." Priest Swanson said. Chloe smirked.

Jesse ran to the ledge.

* * *

"Why did Chloe give up?!" Jesse yelled. "Why?!" Beca yelled. "Just tell me goddammit!" Jesse yelled just before he was picked up by Chloe and thrown back towards Aubrey, Ashley, and his father.

Beca thought for a moment. Before her eyes went wide.

" _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_ "

She sang as loud as she could and Chloe looked at her intently. She took a step forward and sang more confidently and more loudly.

" _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_ "

"Stop!" Chloe yelled with anger as she put her hands to her head and blood dripped from her head. "Come on Chloe! I know you are in there! I know you can hear me!" Beca yelled.

Everyone looked at Beca confused on why she picked _Titanium_. Then Beca started singing it again.

" _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who has further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium_ "

Suddenly they all saw Chloe stiffen. "What's happening?" Stacie asked. "Stacie, if I knew, I'm pretty sure we'd all know the same thing." Fat Amy said. "Holy shit." C.R breathed out when the solid black drained from Chloe's eyes and down her cheeks like trails of tear drops.

They saw the sudden figure starting to build next to Chloe and their eyes widened in shock. "Is that the-" "Yeah. Yeah, I think it is." Beca said cutting Jessica off.

* * *

Chloe turned and looked at the black shadowy figure standing over her. She felt fear strike through her. Then suddenly she took a deep breath and looked straight at it.

"I'm not giving up." She said and the shadowy figure tilted its head. Chloe stepped forward. That's what seemed to take the shadowy figure off guard. "I'm not giving up." She said as black tar started dripping from her mouth. The shadow stared at her before grabbing her by the neck and carrying her over the roof until she was above the opening of the ground.

"I'm not scared to be dropped." She said. The shadow squeezed it's grip. "You're going to hell now." She smirked just before she was dropped.

"CHLOE!" She heard as she was free falling about a hundred feet to the ground.

* * *

"CHLOE!" EVeryone screamed as Beca ran and caught the redhead just before she hit the ground.

With the speed of falling and how close Chloe was to the ground, it was still too late to catch Chloe. Beca fell to the ground with Chloe in her arms.

Everyone ran up to the two and Jesse, Aubrey, Ashley, and Priest Swanson ran out of the lake house and ran up as well.

Beca sat up and looked at Chloe only to see blood falling from Chloe's nose and mouth. "Nonononononono. Chloe wake up. Please. Dammit wake up!" Beca yelled with tears falling down her face as everyone had tears falling down their faces.

Aubrey walked away sobbing and Stacie and Jesse ran to her to comfort her. Jessica and Ashley were busy holding each other crying into each other's shoulder. Fat Amy and C.R holding each other's hands tightly praying for Chloe to wake up. Lilly next to Priest Swanson speaking silently.

"I'm… never touching or… or looking at another book again." Everyone heard. They all looked at Chloe and instantly ran to her. "Chloe!" Beca exclaimed with a small laugh at her words pulling her close.

"I'm sorry for ever grabbing that book." Chloe said weakly. "No, don't apologize for that. You didn't know about that. It's not your fault." Aubrey said and everyone nodded in agreement. "All that matters is that you're alive." Jesse said. Chloe looked at him. "Thank you Jess." "You're my sister Chlo, I couldn't let anything happen to you. Except, I think you have my dad to be thanking." Jesse said.

Chloe looked at Jesse's dad. Priest Swanson looked at her with a weak smile. "I know we have a rough past Chloe, but you're family and I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from us."

Everyone stood there not able to believe that Chloe was Jesse's sister and that Jesse was Chloe's brother.

"Thank you dad." Chloe said. "Dad?" Priest Swanson asked with surprise. Chloe nodded. The older man smiled as more tears filled his eyes and he hugged Chloe tightly.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to tell mom about this!" Jesse exclaimed. "You _can't_ tell mom about this!" Priest Swanson and Chloe exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"I meant this moment, not everything today." Jesse said. Everyone laughed again.

"Could we just… leave now? I can't be here one more minute. I mean, I know it was the book but… it all happened here." Chloe said. "Yeah, it's understandable Chloe. Let's go." Stacie said.

* * *

"Hey Chlo? Can we talk?" Beca asked as everyone was walking up into the living room of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Priest Swanson had left with the book to take it to a safe place.

"Yeah." Chloe said leading her to her room.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Chloe asked as Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to the bathroom of the redhead's room.

"Me and Jesse aren't actually together. I lied to keep the… you know… from leaving the house. Didn't work very well, but I tried. I'm sorry." Beca said with guilt as she wiped the blood off Chloe's face.

Chloe frowned. "Don't worry about it, it's all over. On the brightside, I got to know what kissing you feels like." Chloe smiled and Beca rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"You're so weird." Beca said. "Thanks." Chloe said. The two stared at each other before they couldn't take it anymore and kissed each other heavily.

Except it was a few seconds later when Chloe pulled away wincing when she felt pain in her head. "Hey, what's wrong?" Beca asked with worry.

"I don't know. My head just hurts." Chloe said. "Come on, let's get some sleep then. We need it anyways." Beca decided. Chloe nodded and followed Beca out of the bathroom.

As soon as the two walked out they saw the book without a title sitting in the middle of Chloe's bed. There eyes widened before they both screamed.

Instantly everyone was in the room.

"What?!" Jesse yelled. They both pointed to the bed and everyone's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I'll call dad." Jesse said just before Chloe turned around only to throw up black tar. If everyone's eyes could grow wider, they just did.

"Dear God help us." Beca said once again.

 _A/N Hope you guys liked this, it's supposed to be a oneshot, but if you want me to, I'll keep going. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to keep going. Peace out ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know it might be weird about Jesse and Chloe being step brother and sister, but I kinda just wanted a twist with that, so sorry about that. I will try not to mention them being related to much. Chloe won't be calling Priest Swanson dad that much so... you probably will forget anyways. Anyways! I hope you enjoy!**_

"Are you sure that's the book? Because I have the book right here." Priest Swanson asked holding his own book up that had no title on it.

"Dad, no one was in the room when Beca and Chloe walked in. They walked in and the book was in there. We heard them scream, ran in as quick as we could, saw the book, then Chloe threw up that icky black tar stuff." Jesse explained and everyone nodded. Priest Swanson looked at Chloe who was sitting on the couch.

"Give me the book you saw then." He said holding his hand out. Jesse took out the book that was in Chloe's room and handed it to his father.

The man looked at the outside of the book thoroughly and carefully. "If there's a difference between the two books, or if there's a connection between the two, I'd have to open it to find out why they are following Chloe around." He said.

"What? No, that's too dangerous." Stacie said. "Not if she looks at it." Everyone looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at the books with wide eyes. "No way." Beca said stepping between the Priest and the redhead.

"Beca, it's the only way." Aubrey said. "Chloe's been through enough okay?! The only way I'm letting her touch those books is if they aren't going to hurt her!" Beca yelled.

"Becs, calm down." Chloe said getting up. Beca looked at her. "Calm down?! Chloe, those books nearly killed you!" She exclaimed. Chloe ignored her and grabbed the books. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Look through the books, and try to find anything different. We'll be here by you if anything goes wrong. We'd do it ourselves, but you already have something-" "Inside me. Got it." Chloe cut her stepfather off.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down around the table with fear, worry, and well… a whole lot emotions coursing through their veins. Chloe was sitting on a chair with Beca sitting on another one next to her on the left while Jesse was on her right.

All the lights were out except the small lamp in the corner of the room that gave Chloe enough light to look at the books.

Chloe felt someone grab her hand and looked to Beca. Beca nodded. "We're here." Beca said pulling her in for a small kiss. When they pulled away Chloe let out a weak smile. "I know." She said.

Everyone looked at each other not expecting that. "Um, uh, okay. Start when you are ready." Jesse said. Chloe nodded and took her hand from Beca's and opened both books taking a deep breath.

Everyone watched as Chloe looked at the first page with a blank expression. "See anything?" Priest Swanson asked. Chloe shook her head before turning both pages.

After that she furrowed her brows and everyone noticed her eyes deepened a shade and they were moving back and forward quickly.

"Chloe, tell me what you are reading. Or what you are seeing." Jesse said. Chloe didn't answer. "Chloe." Fat Amy tried and they all noticed Chloe seemed to be getting too focused into the book.

"Close the book." Priest Swanson said and Beca and Jesse tried closing the book but stopped when they all saw Chloe's eyes go solid black.

"Oh my God." They all said at once. "Dad, what's happening to her? Is she still the one reading it?" Jesse rushed out with worry.

"Yeah, I think so. I think it's just the person inside her helping her see what's in the books." Priest Swanson realized with shock.

"Chloe tell us what's going on!" The man yelled hoping Chloe would hear him or finally focus on him. Black tears began falling from Chloe's eyes as she turned the pages.

Suddenly Chloe began tracing patterns on the pages as the tears on her face began making different trails and turning down her arms and her hands to her fingers and onto the page making a drawing.

"Oh my God." C.R breathed out when the group saw a vivid drawing of a person being hung by a guy who looked a little bit like himself.

* * *

 _Chloe found herself sitting at the top of a tree with her hands and legs tied up. She looked around with confusion and fear. "What's going on? Where am I?" She asked. "I thought it was pretty obvious Clark. You're on a tree outside. You humiliated me." A guy with blonde, long, and straight hair said appearing next to her._

 _Chloe furrowed her brow. Clark? Her name wasn't Clark. She looked at her hands and saw they were man hands and not her's. Then she realized what was happening. She was having another vision._

" _I never meant to do it Darren. I'm sorry." Chloe spoke on autopilot. She looked at the blonde with fear. "Sorry isn't going to be enough! Mom and dad can't even look at me! It's like I'm not even a part of the family anymore!" Darren yelled with anger before kicking her off the branch._

 _Chloe felt herself instantly choking as the rope was tightened around her throat and neck._

* * *

"Guys." Stacie pointed to Chloe's neck and they all saw bruising as if she'd been hung like the guy was in the picture in the book.

Next thing Chloe did was go to the next book and more tears trailed down her arm and words showed on it. As the words showed Beca began reading it.

" _I tried killing him that day, I almost got him though. It didn't work. It didn't work dammit! I don't understand how he escaped! I still don't get how he's always saved! How did the rope give out?! I just don't get it! It's so upsetting! I swear, I promise to everyone, I'll kill him. One day I'll kill you Clarke. I'll kill you without any guilt and regret Clark. You may be my brother, but I won't care and I won't hesitate to kill you._ " Beca finished reading.

"Shut the books. Now." Priest Swanson said when black tar was starting to fall from Chloe's nose too. Right when Beca and Jesse closed the book the lamp in the room turned off and the room went dark.

"Chloe, please tell me you are still in here." Beca said reaching her hand to feel for Chloe but didn't feel anything.

* * *

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked standing up along with everyone.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just stuck on the ceiling." Chloe said and everyone took their phones out turning their flashlights on before looking up.

"Holy shit." Beca breathed out when they all saw Chloe on the ceiling looking at them all awkwardly. Then suddenly she fell back to the floor with a shriek and everyone jumped back.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked running and helping her up. "Not really. I ju-just got hung by a guy named Darren. I-I don't think I can get that out of my head." Chloe said with her eyes starting to water. Everyone looked at the redhead with shock. Then Beca put her phone away and brought her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Chloe shook her head and walked away. Everyone watched as Chloe walked out.

* * *

Chloe sat outside looking around the empty area. "Why did I let that stupid book get to me?" She asked herself just before she heard the door open.

"Hey." She heard Aubrey. "Hey. I thought you were Beca." Chloe admitted. "Beca wanted to come out here, but I asked her if it could be me." Aubrey said sitting down next to her. Chloe nodded.

"So, you and Beca? What's going on there?" Aubrey smirked and Chloe let out a small laugh. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about what we are yet because of everything that's going on." The redhead said. "Well it's about time you two showed your feelings though." The blonde said. Chloe smiled.

"I wanna tell her I love her, because I always have, and you know this, but we aren't even girlfriends and I'm not sure how she'll react to it. I'm not sure what to do. What do you think I should do?" Aubrey looked at Chloe and thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"I think you should talk about what you two are first before saying anything. I truly believe Beca loves you too. It's pretty obvious. I mean, look at how she's been acting since this whole things started. She's been a wreck just as much as you have. God that just sounded so mean." Aubrey said with guilt and Chloe laughed weakly and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it." She said.

"Anyways, as I as saying, if Beca doesn't say it back, then just give her time. Eventually Beca will say it back. I know for sure she won't run off though, because she _does_ love you. You don't have to worry about her leaving you. As much as I don't like her, she's not that kind of person." Aubrey smiled. Chloe smiled back. "I know she isn't. Thank you Bree." She said softly. Aubrey grabbed her hand. "I'm just being the best friend you need." She said.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Beca asked as Chloe and Aubrey entered the room. Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." She said softly.

Beca saw Chloe's eyes go a deeper shade of blue before go to her regular baby blues. Her brows furrowed and Chloe looked at her with confusion. "What?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled. "Don't worry about it." She said before giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I have an idea." Jesse said. Everyone looked at him. "Chlo, I hate having to ask what your memory was and where it was, but do you know by any chance where it was?" The Treble asked.

Everyone saw the redhead's eyes go _two_ shades deeper before going back to the regular baby blues. "Yeah. Um… in-in Griffin. Why?" Chloe asked. Everyone looked at Chloe with nervousness and worry.

"We uh, um… I think if we go there maybe we can try and get rid of the demons there as well as the books." Jesse said looking at his dad. "Yeah, that could probably work." He said. "Okay, when do we go?" Chloe asked. "Now or as soon as possible would be best." Priest Swanson said. "Let's go now." Jessica and Ashley said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chloe turned around and started walking as her eyes turned solid black without any seeing. "Then we go." She said.

 ** _A/N: Hoped you all liked it! I'm gonna start doing my A/Ns in bold and italics that way you know it's not part of my stories because I barely ever use bold in stories. Anyways! Leave reviews! I will update again! Let me know what you think! Give me some suggestions! Until next time peeps! :)_**


End file.
